


Seeing Red

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Big Four, ROTBTD - Fandom, jarida - Fandom, robtd
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy with the white hair. Merida has been having dreams lately, and in each and every one of them, she sees him. Jack is running away from the darkness that is overtaking his land, the portal he gazes through to see the beautiful Red-head girl is his only way out. He's forbidden to travel between worlds but he has no other choice.</p><p>Jack and Merida, two people who are worlds apart. Now, they will meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

He ran. He ran as fast as he could through the forest. He knew this day would come. It was all leading up to this. He chose the forest as his refuge. He knew it by heart, now easily turning and jumping from branch to branch and tree to tree. The shadows were chasing him. But he knew that this entity, this shadow, was all but one person. It was Pitch Black, and he didn't mean the sky.

He choose the forest because he felt safe there, or that's what he told the other Guardians. That was not the reason why he went there. Why he learned the curves and bends. He had found a portal. At first, he did not know what it was. But, in time, he had discovered it was a portal to another world. Not that he could just walk through it and be in the land of mechanical machines with wheels dragging along a tar road, or tall buildings that would make North jealous of his own establishment in the north pole. He would go there, to see, her. The girl with red hair. Curly and on one occasion which he was ever so lucky to have gotten, were to see her blue eyes.

However, she was in another world. And he knew that his efforts to go out of his way to see her, was all for nought. But he had to, if it was his last chance in the world, in his world or her world, he'll go out of the way, just to see her. One last time. Before the darkness takes him. Before the darkness eats him.

He reached it, just in time, before the darkness could envelope him. Desperately, he touches it, hoping that for whatever reason, he would live an impression with her. She was somewhere else, in a building he thought. She was sitting by a table, a desk, and she was sleeping. Her eyes closed, her breathing steady and stable unlike his where his heart pumped and his lungs fought to catch up with the air he was demanding to be inhaled. Books were scattered on top of the desk she slept on, and there was someone talking somewhere in that room she was. He noticed that there were others, others who all looked to be around her age. Besides her, sat another girl. Whom he noticed had blonde hair. Very long blonde hair. He has not seen her before. If he was not in any impending doom or danger, he would be glad he saw someone new in her life. But the darkness prevented that from happening. Shortly thereafter, the darkness buried him under its tentacles. Pulling him to darkness. Away from the light, the fire burning so bright. Into darkness. Into the black. A pit of nothing.

\----

"Merida."

Merida awoken to a loud startle, followed shortly by a pursuit of laughter. She had fallen asleep again, in class, during History. Oh how she hated the subject. It got her all tired and sleepy, and drowsy and all she can think about is closing the shutters and escaping into slumberland. But in that very slumberland, she meets him. The boy with the white hair. White as snow, and skin pale as well. She remembered he had blue eyes as well. But they had a certain sadness to it. A sorrowful past that must not be said. Must not be spoken of.

She didn't know why she only saw him through her dreams. She thought she was hallucinating, and talking to her best friend since childhood, Rapunzel got nothing more but a fit of giggle from her. But why would she even bother? She had a boyfriend, Eugene. She had what she wanted and although she had promised herself to never be jealous of her one true friends, she could not, indeed, feel like a big green eyed monster.

"Would you like to repeat to the class what I just mentioned about on World War Two?" The voice who called her revealed himself to be her teacher. She swallowed down a knot that had formed in a throat.

"Uh.." Merida stuttered.

"Stand up. You're answering a question."

She stood.

"You were talking about…" Merida glanced at Rapunzel.

The blonde haired girl tried to motion to a page on the History textbook but alas, Merida had forgotten her textbook today. Like most any other days. It was highly unlikely she would ever remember to bring it. Always sharing with Rapunzel. She was on her own for this one. But their History Teacher was more than used to her common antics. Also, he knew that Rapunzel would try some way to help her.

"Rapunzel, I asked Merida a question, not you."

Rapunzel eyes widen with shock and stared back down at her book, nose nearly touching the pages. Merida cussed under her breath.

The bell rang.

"Saved, by the bell, I see. Alright I want everyone to read pages twenty-three to twenty-six, and don't think you can try to weasel your way out of it, I am giving a pop quiz on it on Monday." The whole class groaned.

"No groaning. Go study. And Merida, stay over after class would you?"

He saw Rapunzel creeping out to the door, tip toeing so to not be seen, Eugene was waiting outside, one arm slung over his bag, another with Rapunzel's. He must've collected her bag for her from her locker. How nice, Merida thought to herself.

"You too Rapunzel, don't think I can't see you creeping out."

The teacher's field of vision fell on Eugene.

"Eugene? Would you like to join us?"

"No way, I'm out of here."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called after him.

"Rapunzel, honey, I'd move mountains for you. But I won't move them if I get detention. See you tonight!"

"Detention, both of you."

"What, it's Friday night!" Merida protested.

"Yes, and I don't see what a sixteen year old girl would do on a Friday night."

"Plenty!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Rapunzel stated.

"Yes, but you tried to ask her. That should teach you not to help others who won't help themselves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Meet me in the faculty office at Three in the evening today."

"For what?" Merida rolled her eyes at the thought that he would want their help with his strange obsession with plushy dolls. The man did not cease to weird her out. And the rest of the class.

"Sorting out files."

Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other, and then groaned simultaneously. They'd be busy for a long time.

\----

In the canteen, Merida had tried to explain to Rapunzel about the boy she kept seeing in her dreams again and again every time she would fall asleep but again Rapunzel only thought she was fatigued, and deprived of sleep or hallucinating about something else. There was also a theory that Merida had concocted an imaginary boyfriend to be less lonely. She was a pretty secluded person and she wouldn't be surprise if she really did.

"I'm telling you, I saw him again."

"What, the boy with the hair white as snow? Eyes that were sad and as blue as the deep ocean depths?" Rapunzel scoffed before continuing, "I've heard it a thousand times now. I still don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

"Yes, of course I don't."

"Urghh, never mind forget it."

"Alright I will."

"Hey ladies, mind if I sit here?" Eugene interrupted, appearing out of the blue. He always did that, disrupting their conversation so he could play mushy-goo with Rapunzel.

"No." Rapunzel replied him, matter-of-factly.

"What, why?" Eugene asked, shocked.

"Because you just ran off today!"

"I didn't want to get detention!"

"Yeah, me neither, but you could've just sticked around!"

"But. I. Didn't. Want. Detention."

"God, you can be so selfish sometimes."

Merida knew that this squabble would continue on for a while. They'd get into this sort of argument frequently and truth be told she was too tired and her mind too clogged with the boy with the white hair to listen to them fight. She excused herself, and walked up to the library where she may find something to read, or nap behind, where the air-conditioners were placed.

\----

The boy with the white hair was in her dreams again. He was running. Running from something she wasn't quite certain if it even existed. It was as though the shadows were chasing him, trying to bury it underneath its blanket. Although he ran faster than it, and at one point she swore she saw him glide. She hasn't noticed it before, but he was with some sort of stick. Most of the time, she'd see him looking straight into her eyes, his deep sad blue eyes, into her lighter blue eyes, which she wasn't really sure how it looked like. Or if anyone could determine her emotions through her eyes like it was so apparent in his.

The boy with the white hair touched where she was looking from, and she was quite sure if he reached out anywhere closer, his finger would have bopped her nose. But there was like an invisible forcefield separating them from each other. He reeled back in horror, as he turned back to look at the shadows that were slowly creeping up towards him. He looks at her, and whispers in the faintest of voices. The voice of defeat. The voice of hopelessness. The voice of longing.

"Merida."

"Merida!" Merida awoke again, startled by the loud exclamation of her name. Looking up, she saw Rapunzel, her face obscured a little by the sunlight that was peering through one spot of the windows where the blinds had clumsily tried to shield.

"What?" She rested on her palms, still trying to recover from her recent coma, and the dream.

"You slept, the entire day! C'mon, we gotta get down to the class now. You know? Filing."

Merida let out and exasperated sigh and left with her blonde friend.

\----

The night was over quickly. Although to the two girls, it felt like an eternity before they were finally released from the confines of the prison known as school. Eugene had waited with them the entire time, and their history teacher had made him help him as well. Merida supposed it was worth it for him, as the irritatingly, suffocating couple was all head over heels for each other again. It made her want to throw up.

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked, as the red-head had daydreamed again.

"Yeah?" Merida answered her, slowing down her pace in order for the couple to catch up with her.

"You've been quiet? Something up?"

"I had that dream again."

Rapunzel huffed out a strong breath of air, and rolled her eyes. Which, Merida swore, would've rolled off if she didn't stop half a second later. "Him again?" She said. "Really, you need to find yourself someone. Because, having an imaginary boyfriend? Won't help. At. All."

"No, Rapunzel you don't understand. It's so surreal. So vivid. It's like I can feel him. And he called out to me this time. He actually said my name."

"Well, maybe you dream, really well then. But it doesn't mean that he's real. Right Eugene?"

"Yep."

Of course she would ask him, Merida thought. He'd just answer yes to everything she says anyway.

"Forget it, let's just, go home. I'm tired."

"You're still tired? You slept. The whole day." Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Well, maybe they can cancel school and I can go into hibernation like a bear. That'd be nice."

A blindingly bright light filled the dark night sky, illuminating the forest besides them and the street they were walking on. Merida put her had above her eyes like a visor to see up into the sky, and what she saw, was beyond anything she had the privilege of seeing before. She couldn't really tell, but it looked like a humongous shooting star with a trail of light following close behind what looked like a large meteorite. But even then, she could not be sure. It was too far away for her to make out.

"Wow, that's the largest shooting star I've ever seen!" Rapunzel said.

"I don't think it's a shooting star." Merida suggested.

At that very moment, the object in the sky swerved in the sky as though avoiding some invisible obstacle in the sky and crashed in the forest besides them creating a large rumbling sound akin to an earthquake.

"It crashed!" Eugene yelled.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Merida retorted back. She paused for awhile before looking towards her best friend. "Let's go check it out."

"What? No way. I'm not going into the forest. At night."

"Fine, I'll go then. Don't wait up."

"Wait, Merida, don't go alone!"

She didn't listen. She hopped over the privet rows the school administrator had put up to discourage students from wandering alone in a deep, dark forest. It didn't. Through thick bushes and tall grass did she cross before finally reaching the landing site of the mysterious shooting star. It wasn't a shooting star. It wasn't even a meteorite. It was human. A man with white hair and sky blue eyes. She noticed he seemed so vaguely familiar. Where did she see him before.

As she walked closer, she stepped on something, long and hard. Picking it up, Merida realised it was a stick, or well, a cane to be more precise. The impact of the realisation settled in on Merida. It was someone she knew.

It was the boy in her dreams.


End file.
